Goodbye, Fred
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: FredAngelina story post Deathly Hallows. Spoilers alert! Do not read if you haven't read the 7th book. Full Summary inside.
1. Goodbye To You

Ok, again I need to remind you not to read this story if you haven't read the 7th book yet. Here's the first chapter redone. I had to change it completely, but I hope you still like it.

Summary: Set right after the seventh book(but before the epilogue). Fred's funeral and right afterwards. Angelina tries to get over her grief by reminiscing about her and Fred's history.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own _Harry Potter_ or its characters. I also don't own the song _Goodbye To You_.

* * *

_"No!" Angelina Johnson screamed, but no sound came from her mouth. She was looking down the hallway, not believing her eyes. A Death Eater was pointing his wand at Fred Weasley, and Angelina could see him shouting the words, "Avada Kedavra!" as Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on, horrified. Fred slumped to the floor, and laid there, unmoving. There were still Death Eaters all around Angelina, but she seemed not to notice them. Tears streamed silently down her face as she stared at Fred. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't..._

One month after the battle at Hogwarts, Angelina stood on the grounds of the school, at Fred's funeral. She still couldn't believe he was gone for good. Rain was pouring down, and in Angelina's opinion, the weather was mirroring the emotions of everyone(including herself) there. Most people had cast spells so that they wouldn't get wet, but Angelina just stood there, half listening to the memories that members of Fred's family were telling about.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

Angelina was the saddest she had ever been, and she had been dreading this funeral, where she would most likely cry her eyes out and not be able to stop. But, for some reason, no tears came out of her eyes. Angelina figured this was because she had ran out of tears, what with all the crying she had done in the past few weeks. Yes, it was true that Voldemort was dead and gone, that Harry Potter had defeated them, and they really didn't have anything to worry about anymore. But they had still suffered many losses...Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Colin Creevy, and...Fred.

Out of all of them, Fred had been the one she was closet to by far. She felt bad, feeling sorry for herself, when she probably couldn't even imagine the grief that all the Weasleys were experiencing. But still, she had known Fred for...had it really been almost nine years? They had spent their whole school careers(besides those few months at the end of 7th year) together, and Fred had become one of Angelina's best friends. She was just getting used to the fact that she would never see him again, and she was getting sadder by the minute.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

Fred and Angelina had started casually dating at the end of their 5th year, and by the end of their 7th year, Angelina had realized she was in love with him. The night before the twins left Hogwarts, she told him, and he had told her he loved her, too. That night had been one of the happiest days she could remember. Fred had promised they would still see each other, even though he was leaving school. Angelina had promised to visit him. That summer, Angelina had gone to see him at his shop. She had been afraid that being apart would hurt their relationship, but she had nothing to worry about. They were still together, their bond still as strong as ever.

A boom of thunder brought Angelina back from her thoughts into reality. People were now making a line to pay their respects to the family. Angelina waited until everyone was in the line, then got at the back of it. All of a sudden, she started to cry. Everything had just hit her, and she realized just how much she would miss Fred. He had always been the one who could cheer her up, who was there to comfort her, and who could always make her feel loved. He had always promised that he would always be there for her, and that he would never leave her. Angelina could not help but think about how he had broken his promise.

She looked up, and saw that a picture of Fred grinning and laughing had been conjured above the grave. She sobbed even harder, and hoped that the rain would cause people to not notice. What would she do without him?

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Fred had always been the one Angelina turned to for help, and she knew it was going to be very hard to try to move on, but she knew that was what she had to do. By this time, she had reached the front of the line, and was now talking to the Weasley family. She smiled slightly at Ginny and Ron as she hugged them, and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. She hugged Bill, Charlie, and Percy, pausing to whisper in Percy's ear, "It's going to be all right." She knew Percy was taking this really hard, having only been on good terms with his family for an hour or two before he lost his brother. Angelina got to Mrs. Weasley, hugged her, and tried to comfort her as best she could. Finally, she reached George and stopped. "Oh, George," she said softly.

George had been one of her best friends as well, though she never had quite the same bond with him as with Fred. She felt so sorry for him right then, knowing it must be so hard to lose your twin, like losing your other half. Of course Angelina couldn't completely understand, seeing as she didn't have a twin, but she knew that George was proabably hurting the worst out of everyone, and she wanted to help her friend. George hugged her hard, and Angelina could tell that he had been crying too.

_Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Later that evening, Angelina, George, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan were all at the Burrow, talking. The five of them and Fred had been best friends all throughout Hogwarts, and Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee were all staying for the night, to give George moral support. They talked well into the night, reminiscing about Fred, thinking of all the good times they had. Eventually, Lee and George said goodnight and went up to George's room.

The three girls stayed in the den, and were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Alicia asked, "How're you doing, Ange?" with concern in her voice. "All right, I guess," said Angelina. "I mean, as well as can be expected, given what happened..."

Alicia and Katie looked at her with sympathy. "Well," said Katie. "Just think about all the good times you ha-"

"That doesn't work, Katie!" said Angelina. "Then I just start feeling sad that we won't have any more!"

"I know, I know," soothed Alicia. "Look, you should just consider yourself lucky that you had someone to love and to love you who you got to spend nine years with and get to see almost every day."

"I guess you're right," sighed Angelina. "I'm just so sad."

"We know," said Katie. "We all are."

And this seemed to be the last word, because Alicia and Katie were silent after that, and Angelina figured they had fallen asleep. Angelina, however, stayed awake, unable to fall asleep. Even though she knew it might make her feel worse, she couldn't help herself thinking about all the times she had with Fred back at school...

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_When the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

* * *

I hope you liked it. I have three chapters so far, recycled from my old FredAngelina story. I'll try to keep adding chapters as fast as I can, hopefully at least one a week. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought, so please review!  



	2. First Glances

Ok, chapter two is up. I hope you like it!

* * *

_An 11-year-old Fred Weasley stepped off the small boat with his twin, George, and looked up at the enormous school that was to be his home for the next nine months. Fred glanced around and watched all the other kids who were just reaching the shore of the lake._

_His gaze stopped on a girl whose boat was just reaching the shore. She had what appeared to be a small rubber insect in her hand, and she was unsuccessfully trying to place in her friends hair without being noticed. Fred grinned, remembering all the times he had done similar things to his little sister, Ginny._

_The girl looked up all of a sudden, and saw Fred watching her. She blushed slightly, and dropped the hand with the bug in it. When she got off the boat, Fred walked over and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, who are you?"_

_"I'm Angelina Johnson," she said a little nervously. "I guess you saw me in the boat...you must think I'm pretty silly."_

"_What? No, the reason I was watching you was because I thought it was cool that a girl was playing a prank for once. There's only one girl at my house, and she's the youngest, so she really doesn't do much in the ways of pranks. My brother George and I, on the other hand..." Fred grinned deviously._

_Angelina smiled, but appeared to be at a loss of words. "Well, uh...thanks, I guess..."_

_By then, all the first years had made it to the shore, and Hagrid was starting to lead the group into the castle. Fred looked towards the now open castle doors, and saw parts of several long tables. He could hear the voices of several hundred students talking, joking, and laughing. _

_"Well, I should probably go, my friend Alicia's waiting for me. But maybe I'll see you later?..." said Angelina._

_"Sure," said Fred. "Maybe we can even go pull pranks on people together sometime."_

_"Maybe..." said Angelina, smiling, as she walked away._

_Fred watched her for another moment before walking back over to George, who asked, "Who was that?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, no one really, I guess," replied Fred. _

_George shrugged and continued walking towards Hogwarts. But Fred glanced over at Angelina one more time, and smiled to himself. He and Angelina were going to be good friends, he could tell..._

* * *

Well? Please review! I didn't like it that much and I'm sorry it's so short, but oh well. I'll try to get working on another chapter soon, and I promise it'll be longer. Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I want it to be somewhere in between when they meet and their first date. 


	3. Playing Pranks

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I went on vacation and I've been really lazy. Anyway, here's the third chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_"Fred, I hate you!" the third-year girls heard Angelina scream from the shower._

_Angelina stomped out of the shower and began pacing around the room, not noticing the other girls in the dormitory staring in shock at her hair, which had turned bright green._

_"Arghhh, I'm going to kill him!" Angelina roared, as she continued to pace back and forth. "I mean, I can't believe him! I know he's played pranks on me before, but this is it! None of the others have been as bad as this. There is no way I can leave the room looking like this. I look like a clown!"_

_"Umm, who did what exactly?" yawned Katie Bell, who had just been woken up by Angelina's ranting. _

_"It's Fred! He must have gotten something in my shampoo, although I'm not sure how he did it, seeing as it's impossible for the guys to get up to our dormitories. Maybe he got something in the water somehow..." replied Angelina._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure there's some way we can change your hair back to its normal color," said Alicia Spinnet, from the other side of the room._

_"How, Alicia?" asked Angelina, who was beginning to get a little desperate. "I don't know about you, but I don't know any hair dying spells! I bet the only way to get this out is by using some antidote shampoo, which, if Fred and George value their lives, they better have."_

_"Do you want me to go ask them," asked Hermione, who was poking her head inside of the third years' room. "Sorry," she blushed. "I couldn't help but overhear you...anyway, I think that Fred's in the common room, do you want me to go ask him?"_

_"That's alright Hermione," said Angelina. "I'm sure we were pretty loud. And no, don't bother, I think I'd rather yell at him myself._

_Hermione grinned and ducked out of their room. Angelina wrapped a towel around her hair, being very careful in making sure that none of it was showing. Then she left to go down to the common room. _

_When she got down, she saw that Fred was alone in the common room. The common room being nearly empty wasn't at all unusual for this time of day. After all it was barely even seven yet, and the kids at Hogwarts tended to sleep in as long as they could. But it was strange that Fred was alone. Usually he was with either his twin or Lee. _

_Oh well, Angelina thought. I don't need to be thinking about that now. I'm mad at him, I need to remember that!_

_"Fred!" she yelled. "What did you do to my hair?!" _

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Angie," Fred said, way too innocently. He was trying to look at her with puppy eyes, but was failing miserably. _

_"Oh, don't try to pull that Fred, you know what you did!"_

_"Ok, ok, fine! But George helped, and anyway, don't you think it's funny?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Not even a little bit?"_

_"No! I can't go out looking like this, Fred! Everyone would laugh at me!"_

_"Why do you care what they think?"_

_"You are just being stupid. Alright, do you have a way to change my hair back or not?"_

_"Fine, fine, yes I do," Fred sighed and gave in. "But you need to stop being so uptight," he grinned. "Come on, Angie, have a little fun, lighten up!"_

_"Whatever Fred, can I just have the stuff?"_

_"Ok, here."_

_"Thank you," Angelina said stiffly; she was still kind of ticked off. _

_"You're welcome."_

_"Well, I guess I'll see you at breakfast then," Angelina said, turning to go up the stairs._

_"See you," replied Fred, as he watched her leave. He grinned when he saw a piece of green hair fall out of Angelina's towel. He ran up to tell George that their experiment had been a success._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back up in the girls' dormitory, Angelina was waashing her hair yet again, this time with the hope of washing out any green coloring that might ever have been in her hair. After a few minutes of scrubbing, she got out, closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and looked in the mirror. "Yay!" she shouted joyfully. Her hair had returned to its normal dark brown color. After dressing, she skipped into the main room, smiling_

_ Katie and Alicia looked at her in amusement. "Hey Ange, have mood swings much?" Alicia jokingly asked._

_"Hahaha, Leesh, but I don't care because I'm so happy my hair is back! That would have been awful to have to go to meals and classes looking like that for who knows how long! Fred is so annoying sometimes, but at least he gave me something that would fix this."_

_"Yeah, I guess he has some decency," laughed Katie. "Even if he doesn't always like to show it."_

_"Hey! I just had an idea!" said Angelina. "I think we should play a trick on Fred. Nothing too big, of course, but just something to make him feel sorry for what he did."_

_"That sounds kind of fun, actually," said another third-year girl in their room. "But what should we do?"\_

_"Don't worry, I have a plan," Angelina assured her. She beckoned to Alicia, and whispered something in her ear. "Ok," grinned Alicia, and she walked out the door to go downstairs._

_Down in the common room, Fred was talking to George and Lee in a corner. Alicia approached them, trying not to smile. "Good morning," she greeted them. _

_"Hey Alicia, Angelina's hair is alright, isn't it?" asked Fred, obviously worried that Angelina had sent Alicia down to yell at him._

_"Well, it's back to its normal color, if that's what you mean..." said Alicia, narrowing her eyes._

_"What do you mean?" asked Fred, still worried._

_"Well, she's starting to get some sort of weird rash all over her face. I'm not really sure what it is, but it's starting to scare the girls in our dormitory. It's dark red, and it's spreading pretty fast."_

_Fred and George got horrified expressions on their face. Fred looked nervous and began biting his fingernails. "Shouldn't we take her to Madam Pomfry?" he asked. "If it's that bad?"_

_"Yeah, we really should," replied Alicia, frowning. "I'll go back up to go get Angelina."_

_Alicia left, and Fred began walking back and forth around the common room. "I hope she'll be ok," he said. "But what if she's not? What if she gets some weird infection and gets really sick?"_

_"I'm sure she'll be fine, Fred," said George. "None of our stuff has ever hurt anyone too badly before."_

_"Well, there's a first time for everything," muttered Fred, still looking rather scared. _

_Just then, Angelina appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her face of course looked perfectly normal, but the three boys' eyes widened in surprise. "Hey!" exclaimed Fred. "You don't have any rashes or anything!"_

_"Oh, I don't?" said Angelina in mock surprise. "Well, that's interesting..."_

_"That's not funny, Angelina!" said Fred indignantly. "I was really worried about you!"_

_"Well, to me, your joke wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs either, Fred." _

_"But that was totally different!" sputtered Fred._

_"Was it?" said Angelina coolly. "I don't think so. I think you're just mad that someone played a trick on _you_ for once." She walked over to Fred and whispered in his ear. _

_"But two can play at this game, Fred Weasley."  
_

* * *

So, did you like it? I thought it was better than my last one. It's a little longer, which is always nice! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it, and I'll try to get another chapter posted soon!

P.S. Harry Potter 7 comes out in like 13 hours!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok, so I was going to just stop writing this fic(read the 7th book and you will know why), but I really didn't want to just leave it unfinished, so I'm totally redoing the first chapter and changing a few parts from the other chapters. It'll still have like the flashbacks and stuff, but I would just suggest rereading all three chapters(that is, if you want to read my new story, which I hope you do!) This story will now have spoilers for Deathly Hallows, so if you haven't read the it, don't read this story until you have finished the book. Thanks to everyone who read my old story, and I hope you'll like the new one.

Alright, that all probably sounded kind of confusing, but if you read the story it'll make sense.

P.S. Oh yeah, I'll be changing the title/genre too. I also think I'll keep the first chapter as a songfic, so before I do anything, I'll have to kind a new song that fits.

P.P.S. For those of you who have read it, wasn't the 7th book awesome?! The middle was kind of slow, but overall I liked it a lot!


	5. Author's Note again sorry!

Sorry, this isn't exactly an update, but if you've read the seventh book, you probably want to read it:) You may have heard this already, but I wanted to post it just in case.

Major Spoiler Alert! Don't read if you haven't read Book7.

* * *

After I read the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, I was frustrated because I thought it left out a lot of stuff, like their jobs, who Draco's wife was, etc. But I just read an article on CNN that tells what happens to some of the main characters between the end of the war and the epilogue of the seventh book. According to the article, this is what Rowling imagined happening to the characters as they grew up- 

Harry- Marries Ginny and becomes head of the Auror department. Oh, and there's also a new wizard government, which Kingsley Shacklebolt becomes the head of.

Ginny- Stuck with Quidditch and played for the Holyhead Harpies, the all-female Quidditch team. After her and Harry's kids(James, Albus, and Lily) were born, she left the team to take care of them and to write as the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

Ron- Married Hermione, and joined George at the joke shop. Had two kids, Rose and Hugo.

Hermione- Worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and worked to get rights for creatures such as house elves. Later joined the magical law enforcement squad.

Luna- Becomes a famous wizarding naturalist and eventually marries the grandson of Newt Scamander(author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them").

Neville- Becomes Herbology professor at Hogwarts(you already knew that from the epilogue, but the article didn't say anything about him, and I felt that I needed to include him here).

Oh yeah, and also, apparently after the war, the whole world was a happier place, so it's all good:)


	6. Changing Feelings

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 6 months, and I don't blame you if you totally gave up hope of me ever updating this story:) But I have written another chapter, and I hope you like it!

Oh, by the way, for my story, I'm going to pretend Katie was in Fred and Angelina's year(I know she wasn't, but it makes it easier).

* * *

_Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Lee, and Katie were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall on a crisp January morning. The Gryffindor prefects were having a private Valentine's Day dance soon, and as they were fourth years, they were allowed to go. None of them had dates yet, but the dance was still a few weeks away, so they weren't worried...or were they?_

_"Hey," George whispered to Fred. "You asking Angelina?"_

_"Are you kidding?" asked Fred, incredulous. "She doesn't like me." Fred had realized he liked Angelina at the beginning of the year, but he had been trying to push the feelings away, because he was sure that Angelina thought of him as a mate, and nothing else._

_"Your loss," said George, rolling his eyes at his twin's stupidity. "All right, so tell me what I should do about Alicia."_

_"Would you just ask her out already? It's bugging me, you asking me about her all the time."_

_"I don't know...I'll think about it."_

_"Good," said Fred, turning to his food, thinking he'd be able to eat in peace at last._

_"Hey mate, could I ask you something over here?" Lee asked Fred._

_Fred groaned, but got up and followed his friend away from the table. "Please don't tell me you have girl problems too," he said._

_"Well actually, I'm not sure what to do about Katie..."_

_"Ugh..."_

_Meanwhile, the girls were in a huddle at the table, whispering, even though George had left. "Oooh, I so hope George asks me!" squealed Alicia._

_"Oh, don't worry, he will! I'm sure he likes you!" Katie assured her._

_"How 'bout you, Ang?" asked Alicia. "Do you think Fred will ask you?" _

_"What? You're crazy, he doesn't like me like that. And I don't like him either."_

_Alicia and Katie sighed. They were tired of hearing Angelina refuse to admit that she liked Fred. "But don't worry you guys, I'm sure George and Lee will ask you." Angelina said to her friends._

_"Can you ask Fred if he thinks they're going to?" pleaded Alicia. "Please?"_

_"Why not George or Lee?"_

_"Well, we don't want them to know we like them unless they like us," said Katie, as if this should be obvious. "Duh."_

_"Fine," sighed Angelina. "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."_

_Later that day, Angelina collapsed on a couch in the common room, exhausted from the amount of work her professors had heaped on her that day. There was no one else in the room, which was unusual for this time of day. Angelina took advantage of the few moments of peace and quiet, and closed her eyes. _

_A minute later, the portrait swung open, and Fred entered the common room. Angelina opened her eyes, and said "Hey."_

_"Hey," said Fred, coming to sit next to her. "What's up?" _

_"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you...or rather, something Alicia and Katie wanted me to ask you."_

_"Ok..."_

_"They wanted to know if George and Lee were planning to ask them to the dance."_

_"I knew those gits had nothing to worry about," muttered Fred._

_"Excuse me?" said Angelina._

_"George and Lee were just talking to me about this same thing this morning!" said Fred._

_"So they do like Alicia and Katie? I knew it!" exclaimed Angelina triumphantly. "We have to get them together!"_

_"Yeah, I really don't want George and Lee bugging me anymore. We have to do this soon," said Fred, already forming a plan inside his head. "All right, so here's what we're going to do..."_

_Needless to say, by the time the dance rolled around, George and Alicia, and Lee and Katie were both coupled up. On the evening of the dance, Angelina was helping Alicia and Katie get ready in their dorm. All afternoon, they had primped, curled, straightened, and done makeup until Alicia and Katie were finally satisfied with their appearances._

_"Are you sure you won't come, Angelina?" asked Katie. "It's ok if you go without a date."_

_"No, seriously, Katie, I'm fine. I won't get bored, I promise."_

_"You know," said Alicia with a sly look on her face. "I don't think Fred is going either. I wonder why..."_

_"Oh, stop it," said Angelina. "He is not not going because of me."_

_"That's not what I was thinking," Alicia said innocently. "But if you think that's the reason, then I'll go along with that."_

_"Ok, you know what, you guys are getting annoying now, so go along, and have fun with your new boyfriends. I won't wait up." Angelina grinned._

_Alicia and Katie left, after waving good bye to their friend. Angelina laid down on her bed, planning to read and study for a few hours. However, after a few minutes, she got bored, and decided to head down to the common room to see if anyone was there. To her surprise, Fred was the only one there. He was laying on a sofa, reading a book in front of the fire, but smiled when he looked up and saw Angelina. He moved his feet so she could sit down. "You didn't want to go to the dance either?" he asked her."_

_Angelina shrugged. "I don't know, it would have been fun, I guess. But I didn't have a date, and I didn't really want to be the fifth wheel around the two couples."_

_"Hey, I would've gone with you, Angelina," said Fred. Angelina looked at him in shock. "Er, just as friends, of course."_

_"Oh. Right. Well, that's ok. I'm fine with staying here, don't worry about it," said Angelina, patting Fred on the leg._

_Angelina and Fred continued to talk, but after a few hours, Angelina fell asleep, her head resting on Fred's shoulder. Fred smiled down at her. He was tired too, but he didn't want to wake Angelina, so he rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes. _

_At around midnight, Alicia, Katie, George, and Lee tiptoed through the portrait, and found their best friends leaning against each other. They grinned, considered waking them up, but then decided it was time Fred and Angelina spent some time together._

_The next morning, Angelina woke up, and saw that she was still in the common room. She also saw that Fred was leaning against her, still asleep. She watched him for a few moments, suddenly noticing how handsome he was. And he was always there for her, and he was always nice to her. He was one of her best friends, and a great guy. She wondered why she was just realizing all this now. All of a sudden, it hit her. She had feelings for Fred. As in more than friends feelings. Angelina was shocked at this new development, and she got up, being careful not to wake Fred up. She headed up to her dorm, and couldn't stop thinking, _I like Fred...I like Fred...I like Fred...

* * *

Sorry it sucks, but it's two in the morning where I live, and I'm very tired. Although South Park is beginning to wake me up:) Still, I hoped you liked it, and I promise I won't take so long to update next time! 


	7. Finally Asking

_Fred Weasley was nervous for possibly the first time in his life. Why, you ask? Because he was about to ask out Angelina Johnson for the first time. It was their fifth year, and Fred had liked Angelina for about a year and a half now. He had never told her before, however, so he had no idea how she felt about him. And he was about to ask her out. Thus, Fred's reason for being nervous._

_He had been pacing in the common room for almost half an hour now. He had a free period right now, but he knew Angelina didn't have one until right after his. Thus, the waiting. _

_Fred was alone in the common room, but after a few minutes, George and Lee walked in. "Hey mate, nervous much?" asked Lee, grinning, knowing what Fred was planning to do._

_"Shut up...and yes, I'm very nervous."_

_"Oh come on, you know she likes you. Haven't we been telling you that since the beginning of fourth year?" George asked him._

_"Yes..."_

_"Well don't you believe us?" asked Lee, pretending to be offended._

_"I don't know, guys, I mean it's not like you've never been wrong before."_

_"Well, if you don't believe us, we'll just get out of your way, and you can go on waiting by yourself." Lee and George went up to the boys' dormitory._

_Fred rolled his eyes, and sat down in the armchair in front of the fire. He soon found that he couldn't stay still, so he began pacing yet again. He glanced down at his watch for about the millionth time, and saw that he still had 15 minutes left. All of a sudden, the door opened, and Fred automatically turned around. His heart sunk when he saw that it was not the person he was expecting. "Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione," he smiled, nodding to each of them in turn._

_They smiled back at him, and sat down at a table, to do some studying, Fred assumed, at least in Hermione's case. Fred could hear the three of them chattering away, with a reprimanding tone coming from Hermione. For a moment, he was jealous of them- they didn't have to worry about things like this. Oh, well, they'd have to soon enough, especially -this was Fred's personal theory- Ron and Hermione. _

_Fred looked at his watch one last time, and saw that there were only a few minutes left until 1 o' clock. The butterflies in his stomach were getting worse every second, and he wanted to get this over with. Soon, he heard Angelina and Alicia's voices from outside the portrait. He thought about walking over there before they came in, then decided against it. He didn't want to ambush her. Instead, he nervously rocked back and forth on his feet, and waited for them to step into the common room._

_Once Fred saw them he walked over, and said awkwardly, "Uh, Angelina, could I, um, talk to you outside for a minute?"_

_Angelina looked somewhat surprised, but smiled, and said "Sure, Fred." She turned to go outside._

_Before Fred followed her, he looked back into the common room to see six pairs of eyes staring at him. George and Lee were grinning at him from the boys' stairway. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still sitting at the table, with confused looks on their faces. Alicia's face, however, kept changing. One second it was just as confused as the three third years', the next it looked as if it was trying to figure things out, and finally, a knowing look appeared on Alicia's face. "Ohhh," she said, smirking. "Good luck."_

_"Thanks," Fred replied, and turned to go follow Angelina. _

_They climbed out of the portrait hole, and walked several feet away to a small niche around the corner. "Umm, how was your day?" Fred asked nervously, not knowing exactly how to do this._

_"Fine," Angelina said, looking at him rather perplexed. _

_"Good, good," said Fred. "So, you know how we have a Hogsmede trip next weekend?"_

_"Yeah," said Angelina. "I was going to go with Alicia and Katie, but they're going with George and Lee. So I don't know if I'm going."_

_"Oh, well, I'll go with you," Fred offered, then mentally smacked himself. That was not how he planned to ask her out to Hogsmede._

_"Really?" said Angelina. "That'd be great! You're a good friend."_

Crap!_ This was definitely not going as Fred had planned. He hurried to fix it. "Well, that was kind of the reason I asked you to come out here with me."_

_"To offer to take me to Hogsmede?" asked Angelina. "But...you didn't even know I didn't have anyone to go with until I told you just now."_

_"Yeah, I know. I was going to ask you if you would go with me anyway, before I heard that your friends had other plans."_

_"You mean...like a date?"_

_"Yeah," said Fred, looking down at his shoes. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to. You probably have never even thought of liking me like that, so we could just go as friends if you want to. Or, we could-"_

_"I'd love to." Angelina cut off his rambling with a big smile on her face._

_"Really?" Fred could feel the corners of his mouth turning upward._

_"Yeah, I've liked you since last year." Angelina blushed._

_Fred felt his smile get even bigger, and he started to ramble again. "Really? Me too. I mean, I've liked _you_ since last year, not me, haha. That wouldn't make sense at all, how can you like yourself? But anyway-"_

_Angelina grabbed his hand, which he had been nervously running through his hair. "Fred. Chill." She giggled, and began pulling him toward the portrait. _

_"We really have to work on that rambling problem," she told Fred, before going to tell her friends the good news._

* * *

_Yay, new chapter, and you didn't have to wait 6 months for that one! Anyway, hope you liked it, and as always, please feel free to press the little purple button down there!_


End file.
